


What's in your mind?

by necroalx



Series: He can hear our thoughts? [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, Humor, Mind Reading, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Side Story, Story Arc, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroalx/pseuds/necroalx
Summary: Following the events of "He can hear our thoughts?" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832993Ren Amamiya got "cursed" by a curious skill during that allowed him to hear people's thoughts. The boy got used to hear what people thought about him, but how would he deal with such a adversity when he's supposed to change his country's fate and save his future at the same time?Post November spoilers Set in November 26 onward.





	What's in your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, I decided to continue this story. First of all thank you for taking your time and btw, if you haven't read the previous work, it's just a simple comedy scene on a script format. You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832993  
> Now to make the story flow faster I'll just let these short statistics to set up the character's relationships from the moment this story starts:  
> Confidants ranks.  
> Apperaing in this chapter:  
> Ann Takamaki: Rank 10  
> Ryuji Sakamoto: Rank 10  
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 10  
> Futaba Sakura: Rank 9  
> Morgana: Rank 9  
> Munehisa Iwai: Rank 7  
> Sae Niijima: Rank 10  
> Makoto Niijima: Rank 8  
> In short I'll be giving this story a spin-off format as a side story that goes on during the main plot. I hope you enjoy.

_“Prrr.”_

He underestimated the cold.

The young frizzy hair teenager was aware of the extreme weather changes around November, but he wasn’t sure how the winter nights would hit Tokyo. So much to his dissatisfaction, he was under dressed for such situations.

“Thanks.” Trying his best not to make noises with his almost runny nose, he accepts the blessing that was the cup of hot coffee he was handed.

“How did we end up in this situation again?” The voice belonged to the one who handed him the cup. She was using a more friendly inflection on her voice than to the one he got used to.

The young boy was sitting in a couch inside a (not so long ago) unfamiliar apartment. It was the Niijima’s residence, and he was being put through yet another familiar situation.

Ren Amamiya was once again answering Sae Niijima’s questions.

“Maybe Sae-san just likes the sound of my voice.” He nervously jokes, doing his best to not make it sound offensive in any way.

She can’t avoid to chuckle at his comment. “Maybe one day you’ll learn to not test your luck so carelessly.” Sae Niijima takes the daring act of the visitor as lightly as she could, given his situation. His debilitated appearance may had a say in her chose to give him a pass as well.

“That would make sense.” He said, almost to himself before taking a sip.

“But you don’t.” Sae responds as she sits on the other side of the sofa while reaching for her own cup.

 _“Must be a Niijima thing.”_ The boy muses to himself, but he gets a shiver down his spine as he notices the possibility of Sae having heard his words. She shoots him a serious glare all of the sudden.

“Well, when did you all got this message?” Sae asked.

The boy sighs in relief as it was probably just the older Niijima sister entering on her serious business mode once again.

“It was the day after we first entered Masayoshi Shido’s palace.” he begins to explain, “when we just finished… dealing with some pending mementos requests, I got ‘infected’ with this strange shadow skill that allowed me to hear people’s thoughts.” he looks at her, trying to figure out her reaction.

After a short pause, Sae smiles “what are you, an ESPer?” she ironically pumps.

“…”

“Ehem. Sorry, please continue.” She recovers her composure to allow him to continue.

“I left my friends behind to try to continue with my normal activities, but well…” Ren’s frustration was palpable as he starts to reminisce “That didn’t go as I thought it would.”

 

 

**November 26, Evening.**

 

Going out on a rush like that, what was he thinking?

Right, everyone else was doing the thinking but him.

(So Cold!)

It was already getting dark and the cold winds didn’t help him feel any more comfortable about his decision to go for a ‘walk’.

He was embracing himself while resting his back on the Shibuya ‘green frog’.

(I forgot he wasn’t coming here today) Ren thought while looking at an empty spot near the stationed train in station square.

Then the voices started to grow louder again.

_(I wish I was home.)_

_(I’m gonna miss today’s episode.)_

_(Ew, did that guy tried to grop me?)_

“Boring.” The boy said to himself while removed his sight from the crowd.

He needed to move along.

After such a long day and with all the exhaustion over his shoulders, Ren Amamiya finds himself freezing now in the middle of Central Street during this cold November night… All by himself.

“Please come in! I assure you won’t be disappointed. We have a promo-”

The boy looks at the man standing in the middle of a crowd while handing some pamphlets.

(I wonder if I could understand his thoughts even if they’re in another language)

Ren, for the first time ever since arriving to this city, feels somewhat curious about the foreigner promoter who stands on a corner near the karaoke in Central Street.

(Nope.) The boy concluded after a futile try.

For a moment, Amamiya felt like he could relate to this man, he would stand out from the rest and although he’ll do his best to communicate, he’ll always be on his own and sometimes talking to stray cats on an alley.

The only difference is that this one was being paid for it.

(Speaking of getting paid.)

If there’s one person of all the people Amamiya knew who’s thoughts couldn’t make any difference to him, and that probably wouldn’t affect the way he view this person, it would have to be a certain shop owner around the area.

This person has a peculiar façade that’s quite rough and “repellent”.  But at the same time there’s nothing dishonest about the way this person choses to communicate.

That kind of behavior became obvious for Amamiya as soon as he started working for him.

“’Bout time you showed up kid.” He’s chewed as soon as he walks into his store.

Behind the counter sits the always thuggish looking Munehisa Iwai, who begins to look at him from top to bottom.

“What’s up with you? You look like a wet cat.” Iwai said.

“Funny…” Amamiya pauses to take a look back at Iwai.

“What?” Iwai feels the eyes of the teen even through the shopping magazine he was reading.

“Nothing.” (Perhaps it wore off already) the boy assumes.

That would be too good. Getting all the way there was enough trouble for him, but...

(Always with the smartass comments, what a punk.)

 _“Nope, there it is.”_ He whispers.

“You said somethin’?” Iwai grumbles behind his magazine.

“Not at all, I’ll get ready to start.” Said the boy as he heads to the back.

“Actually…” Iwai stops him “I want you to do an errant for me instead.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s freezing out there, so you can head home after you’re done with it.” The man said as he looks for something down his counter.

“Oh, well. Ok. What is it?”

“I want you to deliver this package to this address.” Finally he takes out a brown cardboard box with some hanja letters written on it.

“That’s it?” The boy has skeptical look on his face.

“That’s it.” Iwai doesn’t bother to look back at him.

“So, I just deliver this to someone at this address, then head home. Got it.” The boy grabs the middle sized box with the peace of paper marking the address, preparing to leave.

“That aint it, you leave this package at the door and go away.” Iwai cross his arms while correcting the boy, (and if you’re lucky they won’t start following you or shooting until you’re gone.)

“S-sh…” Amamiya chokes almost dropping the package for a moment.

“Huh?” A puzzled Iwai said.

“I… are you sure that is all I need to know?” Amamiya tries to do his best to not make his question sound like an complaint.

“Yeah, that’s how our whole deal works, remember?”

“Y-yeah, but…” the boy looks down at the box (Maybe coming here wasn’t such a good idea.)

“What? Are chickening out on me?” Iwai mocks the teen part timer.

“No, I just wonder how you are going to pay me this one.” Amamiya narrowed his eyes at him.

“Hmph.” The man looks away for a moment, trying to hide his surprise. “You’ll see.”

(Dammit now I have to come up with something.)

“… Right.”

The boy can’t help but to sigh before heading out.

“I’ll go on my way then… sadly I didn’t bring my running shoes today.” The boy tries to use his usual sarcasm to get the truth out of him one last time.

“Right, see ya.” But Iwai pretends to have heard him as he muses to himself.

(Maybe I should call that guy to make a distraction or somethin’, what a pain.)

Amamiya heads out on a quickly, fearing that hearing more of Iwai’s thoughts could only make things worse for his current resolution.

-

The train was even more packed than it was when he arrived from Yongen. There was no place to sit, it was the rush hour after all.

He surrounded by all sorts of people, tired, sleepy, silent people…

_(What the hell is this app supposed to work like?)_

_(Maybe I’ll buy her a gift and she’ll forgive me.)_

_(I hope the train crashes and I can at least die before heading home.)_

But no matter how hard he tried to divert his attention…

_(I fucking hate her, who the hell she thinks she is? I should…)_

_(If only I had a chance to take her home, she won’t forget…)_

_(He’s such an idiot but at least he can pay for this today.)_

He couldn’t stop hearing their voices, their thoughts…

_(I wish she dies soon)_

No…

_(Maybe I’ll take some ramen on my way home)_

It was probably because he wanted to stop hearing them…

_(I hope he dies…)_

That he could only hear them more and more, louder…

_(Oh no, today’s his birthday!)_

_(I need a new phone)_

_(She didn’t even remember my birthday)_

And louder.

_(That chick is hot.)_

_(News have nothing but bad news all the time.)_

_(Ew, is he some kind of perv?)_

He was firmly holding the box, but he started to lower it to his feet. The reason being, he was starting to feel dizzy.

Their voices, they were only getting into his brain, like piercing through his ears, it was an involuntary pain.

He couldn’t understand it, none of it. It was like he was being trapped by a wall of people. He couldn’t move, not a single step, all he could do was bring his hands to his ears.

The air became thicker, his muscles started to feel like rubber.

It was pointless, they’re too much, they were too loud.

 _(All this people don’t know shit.)_ They were louder…

 _(What’s with that kid? Weirdo)_ caging, darkening, his vision was blurry.

 _(I bet he’s high, what an embarrassment.)_ He was doing his best to hold to the grab handles, but his body felt like a piece of meat hanging on a butcher’s fridge, frozen, lifeless, unable to move at will.

_(He looks like an addict with that hair.)_

_(Ignore him, ignore him.)_

(Oh god, is he ok?)

_(I hate this kind of guys)_

No more…

_(Her mom is probably embarrassed of him.)_

He couldn’t take it, so loud…

_(He probably wants to die too. What a waste.)_

_(Disgraceful.)_

_(Poor thing.)_

_(Please don’t let him come close to me.)_

_(I don’t want anything to do with this.)_

_(Ugh, faint somewhere else.)_

_(Maybe he’s dying.)_

“Shut up!” The false silence is broken. Everyone looks at him with weird eyes.

_“Shinjuku, we’ve arrived to the Shinjuku Station. Please…”_

“Dammit.” He grabs his box and pushes his way out of the meat box.

-

“Avoid crowded places, avoid crowded places…” It was like he had been awake for more than three days.

The voices wouldn’t make much sense if he moved faster, the location was on his phone, he walked fast. That way he couldn’t distinguish the words, that way he wouldn’t need to hear them.

It was funny, he could say he always did the same every day.

Their faces, he never tries to remember them, they were all the same for him.

This selfish effort was the only way he could manage to ignore them, to make sure THEY would ignore his existence.

Because he knew that if any of them noticed him, they would only judge him, label him, discard him.

That’s how it was before, Shujin, his hometown, his parents. It has always been like that.

But now it was their voices, how could he learn to ignore those?

“I’m tired.” he murmurs, noticing he has arrived to his destination.

(An apartment building. Is this the place?) He looks up looking for a numeration.

The building was sketchy as it comes. Probably lots of “hidden” business were taking place inside, thankfully the instructions Iwai wrote to him were clear-cut “1rst floor, room 202F”.

He goes through the stairs, and notices two tall men crossing the corridor on the opposite direction as his, they were “elegant looking men”, in colorful suits, he was sure he managed to spot a tattoo on one of the men’s neck. There was no doubt, this was Iwai’s who he was doing an errant for after all.

“I can’t believe it, it’s really a Yakuza hideout?” The boy said to himself.

The floor didn’t look as bad as the rest of the building, in fact, the frames and doors looked more elegant, the same could probably be said about the rooms inside.

He reaches the door from where they came from, “room 202F”.

“What’s with this anyway?”

Curiosity was always a great motivator for Ren Amamiya, but it only got him some a fair share of trouble so far; a castle, a former Yakuza, a coffee shop owner’s secret daughter, all those images flashed back on his mind for a second. Was that supposed to be a warning? Like something like that would stop him.

(A birthday gift? That damn Iwai!) He holds a note that was inside the box, the note was not meant for his eyes, and he couldn’t recognize the name on it. Only the words “Shibuya’s Cleaner” and “tribute” drew his attention.

“This is such a cliché.” The boy protests.

“What are you doing?” A female voice spoke behind him.

“AGH!”

“Eek!”

He almost drops the box because of the scare. The girl also jumped back with a sudden squeak.

He immediately recognizes the female figure, brown hair, red eyes, same school uniform colors as his…

“Ma-Makoto, where did you came from?” The boy inquires.

“I saw you around the street and I noticed you were acting weird so I tried to catch on and talk to you.” Makoto Niijima’s answer was so immediately accurate that the boy could barely digest it. It was almost as if she rehearsed a lecture multiple times before reading it in front of a class.

“Oh…” He pauses as he realizes once again the place where they were having this conversation, “wait, this is a strange place for you to be walking around. What are you doing in Shinjuku?” Amamiya asked.

“I-I could ask the same!” (Don’t look too much into it please?) she moved her hands in an almost martial artist defensive looking transition.

There was a short moment of silent between the two, none of them daring to make a gesture, doing their best to retain their so characteristic “composure”.

But this was not a competition “Ah, I see…” Amamiya said while turning around, leaving the box in front of the door (she really is just like that.) He would give himself the benefit of making an assumption, just this one time.

“Huh?” Makoto could only respond with a confused look.

The boy brings his hand to his chin, and smirks like only Joker could.

“You really worry about me.” He finally said.

Makoto is taken aback by this sudden change of air, “O-of course I do, you’re our leader and our friend. It’s only natural.” Her voice lost all trace of her previous competent tone.

(Unlike your stupid need to hold on everything on your own.) and a undisguised thought escapes her.

“…” now Amamiya was the one who’s thrown off (She’s actually really sarcastic, isn’t she?).

Another awkward pause.

“Y-you heard that, didn’t you?” She couldn’t hide the chagrin in her voice.

“Mhm” he brings his hands to his pockets “I like when the queen in you voices her opinions.” Much to her surprise he answered with a gentle and genuine smile on his face.

“Don’t make fun of me, please?” She vexes “Take something like this seriously for a change.” Now this was the “Queen” modulation reaching his ears.

“I…” he stops himself from saying something. “It’s ok.” Amamiya tries to divert his eyes from her.

“No it isn’t” Makoto’s index finger almost pierces through Ren’s nose, like aiming a guilt gun, she wouldn’t let him go so easily, “you almost collapsed back there! And you’re doing something dangerous now, aren’t you?” She takes a step forward, the boy takes one backwards.

“Don’t you remember you should NOT show yourself in public unless there’s absolutely no other choice? Geez” she’s willing to continue chewing him off until she notices that smirk on his face again.

“You’ve been following me.” He said.

“I… yes. But that’s not the point.” She tries to shrug off his comment in vain.

“You actually got better at it.” He said, now with a somewhat “proud?” smile.

“Huh? Stop it, stop diverting the topic here.” Her angry tone wasn’t enough to switch his attention from the slight pink tones on her cheeks.

The boy smiles and relaxes his muscles, not displaying a single mark of arrogance anymore.

“Of all the weird things that have been happening to me ever since I came to this city. This one is the one that doesn’t really make much difference to me.” The peace on his voice was something she wasn’t used to.

“I can get used to it. So please, don’t worry about it.”

“…” He wasn’t lying. In the end he would only have to get used to it. Just like he did with the rumors at Shujin, that’s what he believed.

But she wasn’t convinced. A man with so many masks as him, she couldn’t trust the ambiguity of his answer.

No, she couldn’t stand his ambiguity…

“Why aren’t you listening to what I’m trying to say?”

Not when it was him, not when it was to her. It frustrated her… (Why won’t you let me help you?)

He heard that. He brings his hand to his head, brushing his hair in annoyance. (Don’t brush her off)

He didn’t like the attention?

No, he didn’t care when it was his friends, why would he feel like this?

“Because I…”

He didn’t want to say it. (Not to her, don’t say it…)

He didn’t want to speak about it, he just wanted to be alone, like he always been.

“Because I don’t need your help.” But, was he being selfish?

It felt like a sin.

Looking at her face after saying such words to her.

How could he do this to her?

(She hasn’t done anything wrong.)

She lowers her head and her bangs hide the look on her eyes, it’s only because of this that he’s able to finish his sentence.

“Not for this. I’ll be fine…”

It was useless?

Was she useless?

No, she did care so much about his condition and that still wasn’t enough?

No… this time, she was sure. He went out of his way, walked around town, almost passed out, all because of some irresponsible reason she couldn’t understand.

“You…”

But she tried, he knew this. Yet he chose to not be sincere, to not listen to her.

After all they’ve been through, after all he knew about her, with how little she knows about him… it wasn’t fair. He wasn’t being fair.

She tightens her fists.

“You…” Noticing this, and hearing the pitch of her voice, Ren takes a step back.

“You… (jerk)stubborn, (moron)unheeding, (foolish)thick headed, (selfish)careless, (hot)idiot!” Her piercing red eyes shattered his calm façade with just one look “Why can’t you let me help you at least once. Why can’t you let US help you when you need us? What’s wrong with you!?”

“Wait what was that last one again?” Amamiya shakes his head while trying to process what he just heard.

“Huh?” she takes a short pause, reviewing her words, there were those blushed cheeks again “You Idiot!” she pouts again.

“No, what you said, err, thought just I heard-”

“Listen to me!” she interrupts him taking a strong step forward.

“What’s going on there!?” A voice came from the other side of the door.

Their voice volume was too high, the steps from the dangerous people were audible for the two teens.

“Crap. Follow me!” Ren grabs Makoto’s wrist and leads her downstairs.

“Hey let me go!”

-

They were back at the station, now onboard of the train back to the station square at Shibuya. Both of them were recovering breath. They managed to get seats this time as the rush hour was over.

“Ugh. What were we running from?” Makoto asked.

“… Probably the Yakuza.” The boy answers nonchalantly.

“Y-Yakuza? For real?” the girl couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Yeah… what’s with that face?” Ren notices Makoto’s curious gaze towards him.

“N-nothing.” (We were really walking around Yakuza territory?) A sincere concern escapes her.

“We’re probably safe now.” Ren reassures her.

“Oh, yeah, probably. Wait, how did you got involved with the Yakuza in the first place?”

“I didn’t… I mean, I’m not really sure they really were Yakuza… Is just that.”

“Ren.” (Don’t you dare to lie to me) she crossed her arms looking at him with that same Inquisitive look he got from a certain other Niijima not so long ago.

“I was doing an errant for Iwai-san.” He answers truthfully.

“The airsoft shop owner you buy our guns from?”

“Yeah, he’s a former Yakuza.”

“Really!?” (REALLY?)

“Yeah” the boy massages the back of his neck “but it was probably just a gift for a former friend of his… this whole thing was so dull, huh?”

(If I tell him about my gun breaking down since our last mission, maybe I can take this chance to...) She wasn’t even listening to him anymore.

“Hey Makoto.” Ren calls for her.

“Y-Yes?” the honor student nervously answers.

“Don’t go into that shop without me, ok?” he crossed his arms and relaxed on his seat as he explained his reasoning to her “It could risk the deal I have with him if starts thinking I’m revealing his past to my friends.” He finishes In an almost scolding manner.

“What?” Makoto pretends to be stunned “You think I would just walk in there and ask him about Yakuza stuff?” (Without a plan?)

“… Can YOU read my mind?” Amamiya asked.

“… No.” she shrinks between her shoulders.

“Good.” He said as he stands up.

“Yoyogi station, we’ve arrived to Yoyogi station.” The railway announcer voice said.

“Ah, we’re not there yet?” Amamiya sighs realizing his mistake.

“Hey what was that supposed to mean?” Makoto complains.

But the young boy doesn’t answer, looking at the floor, his eyes seem astray.

(So much is always going on…) Amamiya reminisces what was certainly had been a rough week for him.

He’s currently assumed dead by the police, he’s been tortured and almost lost his life because of the drugs that they injected him made him momentarily forget the course of the bet they took to save his life. That bet was the only chance they had to save themselves.

At first, the only reason he accepted to go along with that plan was not because he had faith in it, or because he trusted Makoto’s or Futaba’s instincts.

(If I didn’t come back, she would probably kept them safe…) He knew those two never failed, yet deep down, he would’ve been ok with the idea of exchanging his life for their safety.

He notices Makoto simply “hmph’s” beside him after being ignored as he comes back to his seat.

(But now what? Will it really be that simple?) But then they succeeded, part of him felt confidant. He knew nothing would stop them now. That made the pain of the bruises and cuts to feel insignificant in comparison of his resolve to change Masayoshi’s Shido heart, the man who almost ruined his life. It would be justice, and this time he and the others were absolutely sure of that.

The following days he and his friends started to feel the rush of victory as they discovered Shido’s palace.

They all looked forward to change that man’s heart. They all hoped that with that, things could finally turn to right direction for all of them, for everyone.

All these hopes, all their faith in this one last bet depended on his ability, his ability to not only lead them, but to open a path with his unique powers. He can’t let them down.

He can’t let her down.

He owes them that much.

(… I don’t want to go home) he leans his back on the train seat.

He doesn’t want to go to his bed, he doesn’t want to start thinking about how things could go wrong. The wild card user can’t understand why he needs to stay away from his usual nocturnal solitude right now.

He’s still looking down at the floor, to Makoto’s boots right beside his. She was one of the reasons he was here now, alive. It was her plan, it was her initiative to go and stop cognitive Akechi from screwing their plan. It was her faith that was put on him and her sister.

“I see…” he murmurs… that feeling was only natural for most people, it must be the same for her as well. Even somebody who's always in control like him could feel awfully anxious for the first time in his life.

“Hey, You look pale.” (Is he getting a cold?) she stands up as he hears the whole of her concerns.

“Huh?” This makes him come back to the present.

“You haven’t eaten since we left mementos, haven’t you?” (It’s been more than the recommended 5 hours. He’s probably starving.)

“… No.” Ren admits.

Makoto frowns at her team leader.

The door opens they arrived to their next stop.

She takes a deep breath to grab courage.

“Come on, I’ll cook something for you.” She said with decision.

“Wait… you mean at your house?” the boy raises and starts following her in confusion.

“Yes, it’s close by to this station, remember?” Makoto said as she points to the stairs leading out the station “It’ll be better and faster than just buying something on your way home.”

“I’ve never been at your home.” Amamiya shyly comments “What would Sae-san say though?”

“It’s ok, Sis knows you’re my friend and has high regards for you after all we’ve been through.”

“Really?” he couldn’t dare to take that for granted.

“Yes.” (It’s not like Sis is going be there anyway) he looks at her face, she was smiling. Yet he heard those thoughts, he knew how she felt about that realization. He remembers a feeling he had forgotten about ever since he started living in that attic, ever since a certain cat started sharing beds with him and all those people came visiting him all the time.

Yet he knew the feeling very well. Before all that became part of his life, he also knew how comfortless it could be to have no one waiting for you at home.

“… Alright.” He finally accepts

(Yes!) “What would you like to eat?” a peppy Makoto starts leading Ren towards the streets.

“Whatever you cook must be very good, knowing how hard you work on things.” Ren asserts with a wry smile.

“Hehe, I’m not so sure about it. Sis always finds something to complain about my food.”

He could see it, she has mentioned how Sae’s nature shaped her life, but part of him feels thankful. After all, even after all the rough patches they had, Makoto is who she is because she could depend on her big sister so much.

“She sounds very strict, but we already knew that about her.” He had time to figure that out a few days prior.

“Haha, yeah.” Ren then notices that Makoto’s sudden burst of brisk has been replaced by a state of indecision. A habit he noticed started to become more and more common with her during the past few months.

By paying a little more attention to her behavior, he can focus his hearing to her thoughts again.

(This is actually the first time I’ll cook for someone else. What if he doesn’t… I should go for something simple… but…) scratching his cheek he feels he should intervene before she decides to make one of her inadvertent sudden decisions.

“Umm, we can buy something or stop somewhere else to eat if you want, you are tired after all.” And there she goes, he knows she was being kind, but the Makoto Niijima he knows never steps back of a decision she’s made.

“No I’m fine, you got me pumped and I want to taste your cooking now.” He playfully comments.

He can’t force himself to see her disappointed face twice on the same day if he walks down of her previous offer.

“Oh, O-ok.” (No pressure right? Now I have to come up with something good. Gosh I hope I have the ingredients, we can’t stop to buy something on our way there. Wait, no, that would completely invalidate the whole reason we’re going home in the first place)

“Makoto.”  
“Yes?”

“It’s fine.”

They continue their slow walk with an awkward silence.

“Sorry” She apologizes “I should try to keep my thoughts down.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, but you can relax.” Ren said.

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Makoto apologizes again.

The boy smiles “… focusing on talking to you actually helps.” He said to himself.

“Huh?” Makoto turns her head towards Ren in confusion.

“It’s nothing.”

“Hmmm….” Makoto narrowed her eyes.

(Is he really able to hear what I am thinking all the time? What If I am thinking about various things at the same time? What am I going to do if sis suddenly comes back? No, Futaba did say we will think what we least want him to hear… discipline, discipline, discipline, that commercial… Eiko’s pics of that new buchi keychain… I need to talk to her again soon. Oh the shapoo sis asked me to buy!)

“So, you can hear what I’m thinking about now?” she finally inquires, her tone curious.

“Louder and clearer than when we were in the crowd yes. And I can hear all of them at the same time too, yes.” Ren explained.

But then a sudden dizziness started to blur his vision again. The voices around him, the people walking at the other side of the street, the people behind the walls of the buildings near them.

He could hear their murmurs, he couldn’t understand them but at the same time, they were becoming louder.

“Ren? You look in pain, are you ok?” A worried Makoto comes closer ready to grab him if needed.

“I fine.” He tries to calm her by standing up straight again.

“Well maybe if I step back for a while?” but Makoto takes a few steps backwards.

“No it’s ok.” As if not wanting her to go further from him he walks close by again.

(I can’t trick him into admitting how he feels when he's like this. Why is this so hard?) He can see the worry on her face as he hears her worries again. She’s been thinking on a way of making him talk to her all this time.

(If only she knew…) That wasn’t what he needed now.

“…” he grabs the tuft of hair over his forehead trying to hide his face.

Makoto couldn’t help but to find the irony on him trying to hide his face, as if their roles were reversed.

“This is the building” Makoto interrupts the silence “let’s go upstairs.”

He looks up at the apartment building in front of him, they had arrived a few seconds ago.

“Ren… hey, let’s go.” Makoto grabs him by the wrist of his coat (They all were scared, everyone is. If only he opened up a little) he could feel the dejection on her thoughts.

As they went up, They were side by side the whole time, on the elevator, on the corridor and in front of her apartment door. Yet the silence made it feel like they were miles away from each other. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t think on something to say, only hear. And the only person near him only had one thought the whole time. (how can I help him?)

“Here.” Finally a different word breaks the silence again, as she opens the door.

Once inside, Makoto heads to the kitchenette.

“I’ll look for some ingredients now… um…” She leads him to their dinner table (if only I could have learned how to understand my mutuals better by now, that way I wouldn’t be so-) she feels his stare and heads to her room in a quick turn.

“I’ll be right back.” She said.

He couldn’t take much more of it. Amamiya Ren felt like just being there silent was disappointing her again.

He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to talk about it. All he wanted was to spend some time with such a dear friend. Maybe that way things could be better.

(Why did it had to be like this?) he ponders

 “Yeah.” He answered her.

He thought it wasn’t fair. Why is it that the first time he visits Makoto’s house he has to have such undesirable circumstances attached to him?

She’s on guard because of that power of his, he can’t concentrate on his own thoughts when he can hear everyone else’s.

“What would you like to eat?” Makoto came back from her room dressed on her home clothes, a purple and comfortable looking shirt with a softer looking skirt with her same black leggings she usually wears. She walked directly to the kitchenette again without looking back at him.

It took him a second to come out of his inspection.

“Surprise me.” He tries to sound cheerful, or even as snarky as he usually does. But all it came out was a melancholic tone.

She turns her head towards him (That’s impossible when I know nothing about your tastes.) “You’ll have to collaborate with me a little more than that.” She said looking back at the plates she was preparing. (By telling me something about you.)

“…”

It was no fair.

“Ren?” She came back to put the plates on the table and notices Amamiya lost in thought.

“I’m sorry.” The boy said.

“Huh?” Makoto looked at him with questioning eyes.

“About earlier,” the boy starts to explain “I shouldn’t had said that to you. You were only trying to help.”

Her help, he didn’t ‘need it’ he said.

How selfish was he being?

Whatever he felt was the reason for that, he could only lament making her feel such impotence with his behavior. But what else could he do? All he wanted was to get used to it, so he could continue things as they were somehow.

That was such a naïve premise.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice.” To his surprise, Makoto apologizes as well.

“I deserved that.” He assures.

“Maybe, but… you don’t deserve to…” she stops herself, she can’t let her voice break now “so many of the things that have happened to you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me so much, I’ll be fine.” He said calmly.

“You don’t know that.” Makoto exclaimed.

“I do.” Makoto sighed as his response.

“…” Ren realizes he’s only making things worse. “I wouldn’t hide anything from you guys.” He tries to justify.

“I’m sorry” Makoto sits beside him “I can’t read your mind, so I can’t know that for sure.”

She rests her face over her right hand, not taking her eyes away from him for a second.

He smiles at her gentle disposition “You can always just ask me.” He said with a knowing smile.

“Oh but that would make sense…. And you don’t.” she responds with the same type of smile.

He chuckles, “What do you wanna know about me” his smile turns into a closed eye smirk “advisor?” he finishes.

He had the gall to come to her home and assume total control of the mood in just a few seconds.

She wasn’t really surprised, after all this was just part of his natural charm. A strange grace this boy possessed to make conversations feel so much more… homey.  She only became aware of this recently though.

How could she had imagined such a quiet and messy looking boy could be so, bewitching?

(Why call me that now?)

Like a pinch on her arm, she took the boy’s last word as an excuse to come back down to reality.

When it came to it, _“way to go advisor”_ It was him was the one who gave her that nickname.

(What did he meant by it back then? No there are more important things.)

She shakes her head and goes back to the kitchen before she would say something she’ll regret again.

“Well, since I’m cooking for you.” She turned back to him from the ‘safety’ of the kitchen “What’s your favorite food?” (Not that!) she whips herself.

He smiles again “I like fish a lot but…” he pauses to look up trying to remember “I used to eat lots of yaki udon back at home. That or instant ramen.”

“Oh. I can make that!” Makoto admits, but she can’t help but to remember something (Ryuji said they both eat ramen a lot, he even took me there once. I hope that’s not the core of his daily diet).

“So, what about sea food?” She asked again “You mentioned you lived in a seaside city, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How was it there? Your daily routine I mean.” Makoto could feel Ren’s curious eyes, so she turned around to actually prepare the vegetables for the plate she was making this time.

“Well, compared to now. It was really boring.” Ren said.

“Is that so?” Makoto continued to prepare the ingredients, she had all she needed and started cutting the cabbages.

“Maybe it was my routine.” Ren continued “I’ll go to school, get something to eat on my way home. I’ll get something for my parents as well before they get from their jobs. Play with my phone and then fall asleep, every day was the same.”

“I see.” Makoto couldn’t help but to imagine him on a daily routine at his hometown, but the sound of his peaceful life sounded somewhat sad when he said it.

“I guess the boring one is me.” Ren smiles wryly.

Makoto leaves a stove with the noodles on in the kitchen before grabbing a few quick snacks she found in a counter. They were only a few Jagariko chips. She showered on some soy sauce to give them some flavor. It was probably from her sister’s secret snack reserve. Makoto would always criticize Yusuke for his unhealthy enthusiasm for the cheap snack brand. So she feels no remorse by “stealing” them from her sister. The older Niijima would constantly note the importance of a healthy diet and then she would go out of her way to call her little sister’s cooking “bland” and buy such unhealthy food behind her back. (This is only fair) Makoto thought.

“You’re not boring.” Makoto said (That would make me as interesting as a plant).

“Heh.” He finds amusement on that for some reason “You think so?”

“How could you?” she heads back to the table bringing the quick snacks as appetizers with her. “So many people depend on you and I’m sure you enjoy spending time with them too, don’t you?”

“I guess.” He admits, grabbing a chip as Makoto sits beside him again.

He can’t help but to let a soft smile escape him at the memories of the bonds he had formed through these past few months, every absurd quests he had to go through with such a bunch of strangers that somehow would let him walk into their hearts.

At first he felt guilty for ‘using’ so many people for his own benefits. But then eventually, all started to click. And he would make sure everyone had something back from him as well.

The younger Niijima smiles as well at the sight of this boy’s short pleasantness.

“But you’re right, this is refreshing.” Her smile was bright, he couldn’t help but to feel absorbed by her short display of pureness.

“What do you mean?” Amamiya questions.

“Asking about you,” she explains “and the fact you’re answering me honestly. It feels refreshing.”

“What, you think I’m a liar?” Ren smiles pretending to be hurt.

“No. I think you’re really good at not telling the truth.” She asserts.

“…” Touche, he wouldn’t dare to say.

After all, not telling a complete story was what helped him to convince Sae to help him escape his short imprisonment.

He never lied to her, yet she didn’t know about how good friends… no how close he was growing with her little sister. At least he hoped that was the case.

In a moment they look each other in the eyes, only to immediately avert their glances.

“I-I may be not good at understanding people’s nature or motives,” Makoto tries to explain “but I feel I can understand you a little better now.” She looks back at him grabbing a snack. (We actually are even more alike than what I thought.)

“…” Yes, he was aware of this, way before they even knew each other.

He realizes how far she has come. How out of her shell she’s now, how she grew so much and how so much more self-aware she became during the past few months.

His jokes and teasing wouldn’t go completely over her head anymore as it did at first.

Maybe she was just pretending to be composed the whole time?

Or maybe she actually grew aware of everything so fast that she couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed at times.

Regardless, he couldn’t help but to feel a little prideful about it. He took part on her growth and her quest to broaden her horizons after all.

He took another bite, he tried to sneak a look at her, but their eyes meet directly in a second once again.

“A-anyway, I’ll better start cooking this.” She rises up and heads to the kitchen once again.

If he wasn’t so focused on his memories, maybe he would’ve realized she was looking at him musing the whole time.

“Let me help you.” Ren offers.

“Not this time,” but Makoto stops him before he raises “you’re tired and I invited you here, so please allow me to treat you this time.” Makoto gives him that transparent smile from before again “For all the times you treat me at Leblanc.”

“All right.” Amamiya seats in a pleasant defeat.

He could make himself look forward to it.

-

They were all standing in Shibuya Station Square. To the people walking around the station, they were nothing but a bunch of noisy teenagers with a cat, they did look like regular kids their age. There was nothing unusual about them at first sight, they acted their age and they talked like most soon to be young adults do. But, if their circumstances were like one would expect, if it wasn’t for them having each outstanding talents that would differ them from the rest, they wouldn’t be the group they’re now.

Not to be confused with their superficial talents, after all, within this group, there was an artist, an athlete, a model, a worldwide feared hacker, and a supernatural talkative feline.

To them this bond that kept them going was their whole reason to be, they were who they chose to be in their path to adulthood, thanks to their conviction and principles they became their best versions of themselves. Yet they wouldn’t have made it so, if it wasn’t for a certain someone.

That’s why most of them banded together again to look for the one person who held them together. Even after realizing they wouldn’t find him when he doesn’t want to be found, they would still remain together to accompany the younger one in their group back to her district.

“Where Ren went off to?” That young one, the smallest orange haired girl, Futaba Sakura said as she takes a bite on a cheap snack.

They were heading to the Yongen line, without any clue about their leader’s whereabouts.

“I bet he’s with Makoto by now, just let those smart cookies work it out somehow. It’ll be fine.” The blonde teenage model, Ann Takamaki affirms as she walks near the other blonde of the group, Ryuji Sakamoto who was checking his phone.

“Makoto went after him, didn’t’ she?” Sakamoto said “I guess they’re fine then. They haven’t answered in the chat either.” He navigates through their shared chatroom.

“Huh, Ann is acting strangely convinced. That’s suspicious.” Futaba Sakura said as she takes another bite of her chips she just forced Sakamoto to buy.

“Smart cookies?” The smooth voice of Yusuke Kitagawa draws the attention of the two girls in the group “Was that a resented comment due to her lack of knowledge of the situation?” He asked with a deadpan look towards Ann.

“Heh, Ryuji and Ann just were left behind a while ago.” Morgana, the cat on Futaba’s shoulder said.

“He’s a traitor.” Ann exclaims.

“Did Ren do something unforgivable?” A curious Kitagawa inquired.

“He just became smarter.” Morgana said “Or more like, he started to care about stuff, he doesn’t get any more low grades at school anymore, unlike certain people.” the cant looks sideways towards the male blonde, who to his disappointment wasn’t paying attention as he continued to read something on his phone.

“Oh I get it,” Futaba said “you four where the OG’s, right? That means those three were the original dull-squad at first, but then he leveled up and you two were left behind on that guild!” she points at the blonde duo.

“Who’re you callin’ dumb?” finally Sakamoto reacts.

“He’s back!” the cat jumps to the other shoulder while showing him his claws.

“As much as it pains me to admit it,” Kitagawa intercedes “the team’s perspicacity became a lot more balanced after Futaba and Makoto joined.” The artist adds.

“But those guys luck stats were off the charts back then anyway.” Futaba said to Yusuke “So I guess it makes sense they’ll cross paths and join forces with someone smarter than them eventually.” She finishes.

“What about Haru?” Ann wonders “She hasn’t been answering the chat either.”

“She’s probably home by now,” Yusuke explains “evidently she did not look like she would be ok facing Ren at the moment for some reason.” Before musing to himself.

“Did you check out on her?” Ann asked.

“I did actually.” Yusuke said.

“What?” Futaba pretends to be surprised “Since when did Inari had such high kindness stats?”

“Excuse me?” Yusuke frowned.

“Ren is always following a schedule,” Morgana explains “since its the weekend, he could be either doing an errant for Iwai or Toranosuke, but I’m sure he’s keeping himself busy.”

“Or maybe a certain someone’s keeping him busy.” Futaba takes another bite while ignoring the tall artist glare.

“Haha, you making it sound like Makoto could be able to do the moves on Ren.” Ann can’t hold her chuckles.

“There’s 000000.013 % chance of that happening.” Futaba asserts.

“I’ll make sure to let our advisor know about your estimations about her.” Yusuke folds his arms in as if making a compromise with himself.

“Gha, Inari is really a snitch!” a frustrated Futaba points at the artist.

“Snitches get stitches, Yusuke!” Ann said in English.

“Geez” Morgana tries to hide himself from conflict inside Futaba’s backpack

“Oi, guys…” Suddenly the blonde boy stops his march, making everyone look back at him.

“What’s with that face Ryuji?” Ann asked.

“Something in the Phan-site?” Morgana assumes since the boy hasn’t stopped looking at his phone screen in disbelief.

“That’s…” the tall artists who was now standing beside Ryuji had a look.

“Shujin, again? really?” as well did Ann.

  
It was unexpected to say the least. In a time like this, when the public seems to think they were not around anymore. To get such a message…

 

_“To the phantom thieves… I know you’re still there. I know you’re alive."_

_"IF you’re reading this, and if you're as good as you say you are. Even now, at a time like this,Will you be able to save a single person? How about an entire school? You did it once, no?"_

_"Soon, in Shujin Academy, where it all began. I’ll make it end. I wonder if you can figure it out in time?”_

_Anonymous._

To be continue…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/necroalx/status/1143906631987556353  
> I made this "illustration" for the scene in the kitchen, I hope you like it :)


End file.
